Forgiveness
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: Dos personas pelean sabiendo que se aman, que se necesitan. Una reconoce su error y va en busca del perdón del otro. La otra, ¿podrá perdonarlo?... y si lo hace, ¿de qué forma se lo demostraría? [lemon][Strongest pair][TRADUCCIÓN]


**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** Haruna Masaki 143  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Published:** 08-25-06  
**Updated:** 08-25-06

**Original Summary:**

When tezuka and fuji get in a fight what will fuji do? will he apologize or will he let tezuka go? will tezuka forgive him? Lemon tezuxfuji R&R

**Original disclaimer:**

me no own :(

-----------------------

"**Forgiveness"  
**_('Perdón')_

**by: **_Haruna Masaki 143_

Fuji Syusuke caminaba por la calle sin rumbo. Todo lo que quería hacer era arrastrarse dentro de sí y dejar de pensar en la expresión de _su_ rostro. Los ojos que mostraban daño y pena, la boca que estaba ligeramente abierta en incredulidad. Fuji solo se había ido lejos. No podía quedarse para mirar al otro, tan herido y confundido. Fuji lo había echado a perder, llevó la broma muy lejos y terminó hiriendo al chico que realmente amaba. Deseaba poder volver, o de alguna manera llegar al otro, pero él lo había dicho y no podía ser olvidado. Así que, Fuji caminaba a través de la ciudad mientras que el sol comenzaba a meterse, sin saber a donde ir. No quería ir a casa, lo sabía. No quería encarar a su hermana y decirle que lo había echado a perder. No sabía a donde podía ir. Por una vez, el tensai estaba perdido.

Mientras Fuji continuaba pensando acerca de su amado y de como lo había herido, lágrimas empezaron a caer. Al principio, solo lloraba un poco, pero lo más que pensaba, lo más que empezaba a llorar y pronto estaba sollozando incontrolablemente. Fuji no sabía a dónde estaba yendo, pero sabía que necesitaba encontrar algún lugar tibio. Estaba frío afuera. Eran fines de febrero- 28 para ser más exacto. Mañana era sus cumpleaños, Febrero 29. **(1)**

Después de vagar alrededor por unos minutos, Fuji finalmente paró en frente de una casa. Esta lucía familiar pero no podría reconocerla. Después de otro momento., Fuji se secó la lágrimas de los ojos y finalmente se dio cuenta de dónde estaba- la residencia Tezuka. Antes. él había estado aquí muchas veces, pero no sabía si debía entrar. Sin embargo, hacía mucho frío afuera y la casa se veía tan tibia e invitadora, así que después de otro minuto, Fuji caminó hacia la puerta, tocó el timbre. Y esperó ansiosamente por alguien que contestara. Después de un rato, tezuka Ayana apareció en la puerta.

"Fuji-kun…"

"¿Está Kunimitsu? Realmente necesito hablar con él."

"Él está en su habitación. No ha salido desde que llegó a casa. ¿Pasó algo?"

"Siee…"

"Ya veo. Puedes ir de frente arriba"

"Arigato."

Silenciosamente, Fuji subió las escaleras hasta que estuvo parado afuera del cuarto de Tezuka. Paró antes de abrir la puerta cuidadosamente.

"Vete. No quiero hablar con nadie," oyó una voz de dentro de la oscuridad del cuarto.

"Soy yo… necesito hablar contigo Mitsu..." respondió Fuji.

"¿Syusuke?"

Fuji dio una paso dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. La única luz provenía de la luna llena sostenida en el frío cielo de invierno.

"Kunimitsu. Lo siento. No debpi habeer ido tan lejos. No intenté herirte. Te amo demasiado. Por favor Mitsu, por favor perdóname," La voz de Fuji se entrecortó con emoción.

Fuji vio movimiento en la cama de Tezuka mientras que el chico mayor se paró y caminó hacía él. Avergonzado de sí mismo, Fuji miró al suelo. Pronto, pudo ver las puntas de los pies de Tezuka y sentir su cálida mano acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

"Yo también te amo, Syusuke," respondió Tezuka, levantando el rostro de Fuji. Lo único que quería era que su novio regresara. Había sido herido por las palabras de Fuji, pero lo que más lo hirió fue ver a Fuji irse lejos sin mirar atrás. Ellos habían estado juntos por seis meses y para Tezuka, se sentía bien estar con él. No creía que Fuji podría volver y eso le rompió el corazón. Estaba tan feliz de que Fuji esté aquí y nunca quería dejarlo ir.

"Te amo tanto Mitsu," Fuji abrazó a Tezuka. "No quise herirte..."

"Lo sé."

Inclinando su rostro hacia arriba, Fuji besó suavemente a Tezuka, quien aceptó con gusto. Mientras que el beso continuaba, Tezuka movió sus manos para acariciar la espalda de Fuji dulcemente. Fuji gimió dentro del beso antes de deslizar su lengua por el labio inferior de Tezuka mientras que el chico más alto lo empuja a la pared. Tezuka abrió sus labios y sintió una sedosa lengua hurgar dentro de su boca, explorándolo y saboreándolo. Mientras sus lenguas continuaban colisionando, Tezuka removió temporalmente su mano derecha de la espalda de Fuji para alcanzar y cerrar su puerta antes de volver a posicionarla. Fuji sonrió dentro del beso cuando advirtió lo que Tezuka hizo. Entonces¿esto significa que ellos finalmente van a...?

Inconscientemente, Tezuka presionó sus labios con los de su novio, buscando algún tipo de fricción y jadeó al sentir la endurecida virilidad de Fuji frotar contra sus cuerpo. Queriendo molestar un poco más al chico estoico, Fuji meció sus caderas contra el otro chico, oyendo escapar a un gemido apenas audible de los labios de Tezuka.

"Uhh," gimió Fuji cuadno Tezuka se separó para lamer un abrasador rastro de su garganta a su mandíbula.

Jadeando por aire, Fuji manoseó con los botones de su uniforme, finalmente quitándose la parte de arriba. Moviéndose, Fuji prácticamente arrancó la camisa de Tezuka, escuchando un grito sofocado del chico más alto cuando el frío viento golpeó su pecho descubierto. Continuando en besar a Tezuka, Fuji corrió una de sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio, rozando un pezón susceptible más de una vez.

Torpemente, Tezuka empezó a deshacer el pantalón de Fuji mientras continuó besando al otro chico. Fuji estaba respirando pesadamente y estaba empezando a sentirse aturdido mientras sus mente estaba tratando de mantenerse atento con lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente, Tezuka deshizo los pantalones de Fuji, liberando su excitación un poco. Fuji procuró hacer lo mismo con el pantalón del otro, pero no tubo la oportunidad antes de que Tezuka se arrodillara hacia abajo, tomando los pantalones de Fuji con él.

La mente de Tezuka estaba girando cuando se arrodilló. Él nunca había querido nada tan malo antes en su vida. Inclinándose hacia delante, Tezuka posó un suave beso en el órgano todavía preso en el boxer de Fuji.

"Mitsu…" Fuji se estremeció cuando Tezuka lo besó antes de masajear el bulto en su boxer. "Por favor" pidió. No sabía cuánto más podría soportarlo.

Tezuka sonrió y continuó sus servicios un poco más antes de parar y levantar a Fuji del suelo. Tezuka llevó a la cama al sonrojado joven, sentándose al borde con Fuji en su regazo. Besando a su novio, Tezuka se deshizo de sus pantalones antes de deslizarlos fuera y tirarlos a un lado. Abrazando a Fuji cerca de él, Tezuka empezó a sacudir las caderas para crear alguna fricción mientras continuaba besándolo.

"Uhh. Mitsu," gimió Fuji mientras era sacudido arriba y abajo en el vientre de Tezuka. Rompiendo el beso, Fuji jadeó por aire antes de besar suavemente el cuello de Tezuka. Escuchó al imperturbable joven expirar mientras continuaba mordiendo y chupando su cuello antes de besar la furiosa marca roja que dejó ahí.

Disfrutando los gemidos que sacaba de su novio mientras continuaba moviendo las caderas, así como la sensación de sus cuerpos presionados juntos, Tezuka empezó a mover a Fuji arriba y abajo un poco más rápido, gimiendo mientras lo hacía.

"¡Kunimitsu¡voy a... quiero... por favor... necesito... uhh... Dios!Por favor solo házmelo!" rogó Fuji, prácticamente gritando.

Disfrutando el rostro de Fuji, Tezuka se detuvo un momento. Se veía tan débil, frágil y demasiadamente hermoso. Demasiado caliente para esperar un momento más, Tezuka cambió sus posiciones, sacando el boxer de Fuji antes de tirarlos a un lado y haciendo lo mismo con los suyos.

Poniendo sus lentes en la mesa de noche y cogiendo una botella de lubricante, Tezuka separó las piernas de Fuji. Recargándose encima para mirarlo a los ojos, Tezuka preguntó, "¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"¡Sí, por favor¡Te necesito Mitsu!"

Vertiendo una generosa cantidad de lubricante en su palma, Tezuka lo frotó en tres de sus dedos. Reposando encima para besar a Fuji, Tezuka lentamente metió un dedo dentro del joven más pequeño. Fuji boqueó dentro del beso a la infamiliar intrusión. Después de asegurarse de que su novio estaba bien, Tezuka insertó cuidadosamente un segundo dedo, seguido por un tercero. Lentamente, Tezuka dilató a Fuji, así no lo dañaría.

Fuji gimió cuando Tezuka rozó su próstata. "¡Si no me tomas ahora mismo me voy a volver loco!" Su miembro estaba doliendo y empezaba a ser tocado.

Siendo encendido aún más por los pedidos de su novio, Tezuka retiró sus dedos y recubrió su tieso miembro. Lentamente, Tezuka empujó dentro de la entrada virgen de Fuji. Una vez que estaba completamente dentro de Fuji, Tezuka se detuvo para permitir al tensai ajustarse. Era tan apretado y se sentía asombroso estar enterrado dentro de esta calidez.

Impaciente, Fuji meneó las caderas, queriendo que Tezuka empiece a moverse dentro de él, y causó que el chico de cabello negro gimiera. Decidiendo que le gustaba el sonido, Fuji meneó sus caderas un poco más, sacando más gemidos.

_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sádico también en la cama? _Se preguntó Tezuka vagamente mientras comenzaba a empujar lentamente adentro y afuera.

"¡Aaaah¡Más rápido!" gimió Fuji, cavando sus uñas dentro de la espalda de Tezuka y el otro chico obedeció.

Fuji gritó cuando su novio empujó en el ángulo correcto para golpear su próstata. Mientras Tezuka continuaba triturando dentro de Fuji, la presión en las bolas del menor estaba creciendo y blanco se arrastraba a los bordes de su visión. Tezuka empujó adentro una vez más y Fuji fue mandado sobre el abismo, el nombre de su novio en sus labios.

Tezuka gimió cuando los músculos de Fuji se apretaron irregularmente alrededor suyo, enviándolo a su propio climax. Colapsando encima de Fuji, Tezuka trató de recuperar su respiración. Después de unos minutos más, la respiración de Tezuka volvió a la normalidad y salió de Fuji antes de recostarse a su lado.

Sonriendo, Tezuka besó gentilmente la frente de Fuji. El tensai estaba exhausto, ya dormido. Tezuka miró al durmiente chico por un momento. Él era tan lindo, especialmente cuando dormía. Reuniendo a Fuji entre sus brazos, Tezuka se dispuso a dormir; su novio estaría fuera por lo menos una hora.

Horas después, Tezuka se despertó para encontrar que Fuji se había ido. Mirando alrededor, Tezuka marcó a Fuji mirando afuera por la ventana vestido con uno de los polos de Tezuka. Miró al reloj, tres de la mañana.

"Deberías volver a la cama," habló Tezuka, asustando al tensai.

"Mira Mitsu, está nevando," replicó Fuji.

Levantándose, Tezuka caminó para pararse detrás de Fuji, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio. Fuji reposó contra el desnudo cuerpo de Tezuka y sonrió contentamente.

"Te amo, Mitsu"

"También te amo, Syusuke," Tezuka respondió mientras empezó a jalar a Fuji de vuelta a la cama. Acostándose, Fuji se acurrucó contra el cálido cuerpo de Tezuka.

"Feliz cumpleaños," Tezuka murmulló en el oído de Fuji antes de disponerse a dormir por el resto de la noche.

_Me diste el mejor regalo Mitsu- tú, _pensó Fuji con una genuina sonrisa antes de dormir también.

- Owari -

**¿de verdad lo es?**

**Final alterno- ¿Qué si yo fuera muy mala?**

Horas después, Tezuka despertó para encontrar que Fuji se había ido. Mirando alrededor, Tezuka ubicó un pequeño trozo de papel en la almohada que estaba a su lado.

_Conseguí lo que quería. Me voy de aquí. Perdón amor._

_Syusuke_

Apoyando su cabeza en derrota, Tezuka se lloró a sí mismo para volver a dormir.

-----------------------

**(1) **etto.. o.oU.. no sé si ia se habrán dado cuenta de que febrero solo tiene 28 días... y _no sé_ si en año bisiesto se le aumenta un día más o es a otro mes.. no sé ¬¬,... solo para avisarles n.ñU

-----------------------

**Hiii minaaa!! nwn**

Jojojo. Q' les pareció el fina alternativo?? XD... bien sádico no?? xD

Ne!! Toe feliz, ete ser mi primera traducción (y fic) q' publico en la sección de TNO.. happy!!!. Probablemente traduzca más fics del strongest pair n--¬n, así q' tienen Haru pa rato xDDDDD

**Reviews plz!!**

**Ja ne!! n-n**


End file.
